Love is Teasing
by chieLOVESyou
Summary: He loves to tease her so much. But she doesn't know his teasing is a way to show his affection towards her. AmuXIkuto .. One-shot! :


**Teasing is Love**

by: chieLOVESyou

Author's Note: This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic. I'm reading the manga. And oh my! Ikuto is soooo cooool! :DD I wanna meet a guy like him.. :3 haha.. Anyway, please leave reviews of your opinion and suggestions. Thank you! :)))

"Err… Why should I be the one to deliver this darn so heavy box to my mom's friend?" Amu said while walking and carrying a large box of something she doesn't know. "It's because your mom is at work" Ran said. "Yeah, and your dad is at work as well" Miki added. "And Ami is too little to carry that thing" Suu said. "Fine, I get it guys. You don't have to tell all the reasons" Amu said and sweat dropped. Her charas laughed. "That's why you shouldn't be complaining" a guy just popped out of nowhere appeared by her side. She was taken aback; she almost dropped the box, thanks to the guy who caught it. "Ikuto!" she said with a nerve popped on her head. "What?" he replied. "You! You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that!" she continued as she points her finger at him. He smirked. "Thanks to me I caught your box" he said in a cute tone. Amu blushed," O-Okay, Thanks anyway" she said and tried to get the box. But he lifted it higher where she could not reach it. "Hey! Give it back, Ikuto!" she said trying to reach the box on his hand. "Sure, if you can get it" he said smirking. A nerve popped on her head again, "Sorry! I'm not tall as you are. So give it back, I need that to give to my mom's friend!" she said in a pleading tone. Ikuto looked at her. "Sure. I'll carry it for you. Petite girls like you don't suit an image carrying such a box" he said. Amu just blushed and said, "Th-Thanks". He smirked, "Hurry up and grow up faster, okay?". Amu just ignored his words.

They walked together in a manner where Ikuto teases Amu. But Amu, is immune with his jokes and pranks. And eventually ignore some of his stupid jokes. "We're here. Give me the box." Amu said. Ikuto handed the box to her. She knocked on the door. A middle-aged woman appeared, "Oh! Amu-chan, thank you for delivering this to me!". Amu sweat dropped, "Oh, it's nothing, Harada-san, you should thank Ikuto for carrying the box all the way to your house" she said smiling. Harada eyed Ikuto for a moment. "Amu-chan, is he your boyfriend?" the middle-aged woman asked. Amu blushed hardly, and should be saying no, when Ikuto placed his arm around her shoulder and said, "Yes, I am". A nerve popped on her head again. She remained silently cursing Ikuto. "Oh! You two make a lovely couple!" Harada said. Amu blushed by the false compliment, while Ikuto just smirked.

The so-called couple walked towards their home. The sun was nearly setting and its rays were spread all over the sky. They stopped at the park to see the sunset."Idiot" Amu whispered in the air. Ikuto moved to her. His face was so close to her, "Did you say something?" he asked slyly. Amu blushed by the closeness, and pushed his face away from hers. "Ouch! That hurts" Ikuto whined while he put his hands on his face. Amu looked at him, she got concerned. "Ikuto, I'm sorry" she said while she put her hand on his. He removed his hands on his face and looked at Amu. He smirked. "Why you! Quit joking around!" she said pointing an accusing finger at him. Ikuto laughed. Amu blushed, "Tsk. Pervert cat." She whispered. Something crossed Amu's thoughts. "Hey…" she began. Ikuto stopped laughing and turned his head to face her, "What?". Amu is still blushing. "Wh-Why did you say y-you're my boyfriend?" she asked looking at her feet. Ikuto smirked. "Why Amu, aren't we a couple yet?" he asked with a sly smile. Amu stood from her seat, eyes widen and with more than a layer of blush on her cheeks, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING?" she yelled. Ikuto continued to smirk, "My my, Amu. You really don't know we're a couple?" he insisted. She just continued to blush. He stood up and hugged her from behind, leaning closer to her ear. "We slept together, and had many dates. Isn't that what couples usually do?" he whispered slyly on her ear. Amu was frozen in her spot, her blush looks like permanent. "Quit teasing me, Ikuto. It's not funny at all" Amu murmured. Ikuto let go of the hug.

"I'm not teasing you, Amu" he said in front of her. "Then why do you always make me feel uneasy… and yet satisfied by your company?" she blurted out, her eyes widen by the words came out in her mouth uncontrollably. Ikuto's eyes widen, and a bit of blush showed on his cheeks. He smiled. He leaned on her face, not a centimeter away. "Maybe, you love me too Amu" he said directly in her eyes, his eyes full of emotions. Amu didn't blink; her eyes went open to the realization that came to her. "Wh-What?... I-I love Ikuto?... " she thought hardly. Ikuto smiled and began to walk away from her. She was frozen on her spot, thinking the times when Ikuto was with her. She slowly step forward, "Ikuto…" she whispered. She began to walk faster to Ikuto. "I know now, this feeling" she thought blushing. She hugged Ikuto from behind. His eyes widen in surprise. "Amu?" he muttered. Her hugged was tight, "Ikuto… I-I…" she was cut off when Ikuto turn around to face her and captured her lips on his. He kissed her innocently. She was blushing hardly, and answered his kiss. They kiss seems like an eternity, when Ikuto broke the kiss, feeling Amu needed to breathe. He smiled upon seeing Amu's cheeks pink as her hair. "What are you going to say a while ago, Amu?" he asked slyly. Amu blushed hardly, "Uhm, Ikuto… I-I love you, okay?" she said looking at his eyes. He smirked. "I know, you know it too" he said and pulled Amu into a warm embrace.

Author's Note: This is one-shot, but if you guys want to have later chapters just leave a review of your suggestions and opinions! Thank you! :DD


End file.
